Velvet
by Boingogirl
Summary: Morgan goes looking for something different and finds something he never expected. fill for kink meme on lJ. SLASH Oneshot M/M mature


The deep heartbeat thumpa thumpa called to Derek as he squeezed through the press of bodies and found a place near the bar. He needed a drink and then he needed to lose himself in the writhing figures on the dance floor.

Ordering a shot from the androgynous bartender, he turned to scan the crowd. Not his normal haunt, not his normal scene. But here he could be someone else. Here he could forget the crime scene photos and the crying relatives. Here he could indulge in a sweet young thing.

One who didn't have tits.

Throwing the shot back, he grit his teeth at the burn and then moved toward the floor. His broad shoulders and toned muscles encased in the black tee shirt and tight black jeans fit well into the glittering and sultry crowd of Goths.

To his right a pair of girls ground against each other, wrapped in patten leather corsets and silk. Painted eyes blinked at him in appreciation of his masculine beauty and form.

Smiling crookedly he moved through the dancers to find a place for himself. He settled near a ring of wiggling slender young men and began to scope them out as he danced to the incessant beat.

Pretty, sweaty and laughing, the boys bumped against each other as they moved and gyrated. They were just the type Morgan liked.

Young, lithe and long. He knew why he gravitated to this type of guy. His long standing thing for Reid. What he wouldn't give to have the boy with him right now. He turned to face the dancing group and began to make his selection.

He would single one out, dance up to him, maybe they would hit it off and he would get a chance to sate his passion for a while.

There were four of them, all slender and dressed in tight low slung pants and form fitting tops. Boots, buckles, cuffs, collars and long hair accessorized to lessor and greater degrees.

Suddenly, the one with his back to Derek turned and pressed his back to the boy in front of him. The two undulating in a blatantly sexual manner.

Derek's world tilted.

The boy was tall and leaner then the others, his long legs went on forever and were wrapped in soft black velvet with to the knee buckled boots that could only be defined as 'Come Fuck Me Boots'. His narrow torso covered with a deep purple shirt that clung to every dip and valley.

The overly long sleeves coming nearly to the long elegant fingers that flashed with silver rings. Around the white throat was a black leather collar with silver spikes and a large O ring. Then the head tilted up and the long brown tresses streaked with black fell back revealing the high cheekbones and sensual mouth.

Derek stopped moving, staring dumbfounded. Honey brown eyes opened, ringed in blackened lashes and dark eyeliner.

It was Spencer.

'His' Spencer, laughing, dancing dressed like sex on a stick.

WHAT THE FUCK?

The boy behind Reid was clutching his hips and grinding into his ass. Morgan's gaze darkened. That would not do. He found himself crossing the short distance to the pair before he thought about it.

Reid's face turned to the new comer when he felt a presence close. Enhanced eyes widened like saucers and his lush lips fell open in shock.

"D-Derek?" he stuttered and pulled away from the other boy. He held his breath. His heart hammered his ribs so loudly he thought for sure it would drown out the music. Derek's eyes raked over the boy before him, taking it all in and memorizing it for those late nights when he couldn't sleep.

"Pretty Boy, you never cease to amaze me." Derek grumbled and reached a hand out to brush back the tangled damp locks. "You look like you are searching for release." he said stepping closer to Reid, who had forgotten his dance partner, in fact had forgotten they were even in public.

"I-I-it was a h-hard case." he stuttered and wondered if Derek was going to think he was a tart.

Morgan was mesmerized by the boy. He felt his cock thicken in his jeans and he licked his lips. He wanted Spencer with the heat of a white hot flame.

Before he could really think it through, he was grabbing the boy by his wrist and dragging him toward the back area of the club. A shadowed and smoky place where patrons could find some privacy.

Spencer's pulse increased as he stumbled behind Derek. He didn't speak, he knew where they were going.

Once they were clear of the dance floor and away from the other people seeking the shadows, Derek pressed Reid's long body against the wall to captured his mouth in a hard and hungry kiss.

Leaning in and pushing his knee between the velvet clad legs to rub Spencer's arousal as his tongue slipped in and tasted the boy he had pined for. Reid groaned into the kiss and clung to Morgan's shoulders.

Pulling back just enough to breathe and look Spencer in the eye, Derek growled and reached his hands down to cup the small rounded ass.

"I want you, Spence." he said and his voice was rough with desire. "I don't think I can wait." he confessed and his hands began to grope the boy rubbing and caressing and undressing.

Drunk on the lust and want, Reid didn't protest when Morgan unzipped the oh so tight pants and pulled his throbbing cock free. Reid's head fell back against the wall with a thump and he let out a moan that went right to Derek's dick.

He jerked the silken length and took Spencer's mouth again. He was bordering on losing his self control. He wanted-Everything-Now.

He mouthed the angled jaw and moved to the soft ear as he stroked Reid's weeping cock.

"Gonna make you cum, Pretty Boy and then I'm gonna fuck your sweet ass." he said as Spencer moaned but didn't protest. His free hand came up and looped a finger though the ring on the leather collar.

Using it to guide Reid to turn and face the wall, while his other hand still stroked and jerked the throbbing erection.

"Put your hands on the wall and brace yourself." he whispered in the boy's ear. He kicked the boots apart making Spencer spread his legs and kissed at the slice of skin exposed between the shirt and collar.

Reid was panting and mewling, his head falling back. He was so close, it was plain on his pretty face. Morgan smiled and sank his teeth into the crook of Reid's neck and felt the cock swell in his hand.

Reid came hard and hot, his climax spilling into Derek's hand as the boy cried out. Derek caught the warm liquid and kissed at Reid's temple.

"So beautiful, Baby." he said and yanked the velvet down Reid's hips. He brought the slicked fingers to the cleft cheeks. He wasn't in the frame of mind to take it slow. His finger probed the little pucker and then plunged in stroking the sheath and making Reid's body jump.

"Oh Oh-God!" the boy said and leaned forward again, palms flat on the wall. Grinning like a cat Derek freed his own cock and pressed a second finger in.

"Let me hear that you like it, Baby.' he said and scissored his fingers, stretching the incredible tightness. Reid moaned and panted willing his body to relax. Derek got a third finger in before he couldn't take it any more.

Pulling his fingers out ignoring the boy's moan of loss, he used the remaining cum on his hand to slick his cock and then grabbed Reid's hips. He pressed the leaking head of his cock against the quivering bud and thrust hard.

Spencer's body resisted for a moment and then gave way. The boy's head fell back on Morgan's shoulder as the cry rose up to be lost in the pounding music.

Holding himself still for a few beats, Morgan caught his breath and just felt the heat and clench around his cock. Gripping the narrow hips in a brutal hold he began to thrust.

Reid moaned and gasped his white teeth sinking into his plush bottom lip. Morgan's pace was hard fast and deep. The big man kept bottoming out in the boy's heated channel making them both gasp sharply. Spencer was finding it hard to keep his feet. The sensations were intense on his already blissed body.

When the boy leaned forward against the wall the angle changed and Reid nearly screamed as Morgan's cock rammed his prostate. Grinning like a mad man, Derek held the angle and went for broke.

He plunged with abandon and brought the boy to another climax before finally giving in and letting his own orgasm take him over the edge.

Giving a horse shout he plunged erratically and then flooded Spencer's channel with his heat.

Gasping and panting at the boy's nape he wrapped his arms around Spencer and smiled against the damp hair.

"Ok, you win. This isn't what I expected when you told me to meet you. You know I can't resist you in Goth clothes." he admitted as Spencer looked over his shoulder smiling at his lover.

"You know what that means then." he said as Morgan withdrew and let him turn around.

"You in a short toga and body oil." he purred as Derek pulled the velvet pants up and tenderly tucked his boy away.

The little game of role playing had yielded fantastic results and Reid couldn't wait for his choice to be enacted. The older man kissed lover deeply, he pressed their foreheads together.

"Anything for you, Baby Boy. But don't lose these." Derek said tugging the loop on the collar. "This look really works for you."


End file.
